Lia Fail
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Em meio a floresta, numa noite em que mortos eram celebrados, a existência de um povo chegou ao fim, numa guerra sem qualquer honra ou glória. Sedenta por sangue, uma jovem se ergue dos mortos em busca da vingança de seu povo.
1. Chapter 1

Lia Fail

Noite de Samhain... Devido ao véu entre os mundos estar bem mais fino, esta noite deveria ser considerada uma boa noite para divinações. Festejos deveriam ser feitos em lembrança aos ancestrais e em afirmação da continuação da vida. Seria tempo de ajustar problemas e jogar velhas idéias e influências fora. Todavia, o destino conspirava contra os festejos daquele grupo reunidos na enorme clareira. O fogo da enorme fogueira deveria aquecer seus corações...

O vento soprava fortemente. Os galhos das árvores tão pobres de folhagem vergavam como que mostrando ser mais fraco que sua fúria. O riacho parecia chorar lagrimas de sangue ao ver que nem o vento se compadecia com a tragédia que havia acontecido há pouco tempo. Um clã inteiro havia morrido. Não apenas um clã. Muitos outros vieram exclusivamente para a Noite dos Ancestrais. O sangue daquelas pessoas não só manchavam a terra que outrora fora apenas branco, como o rio também. Mulheres, idosos, guerreiros, e criança, não importava o que eram, apenas seus corpos se juntavam numa pilha para que os animais carniceiros pudessem se alimentar de seus restos mortais.

"Por que existem pessoas assim no mundo? Por que os deuses não olham por nós, fiéis servos? Dai, Deusa Mãe, a um de seus filhos o poder para vingar o nosso povo. Mandai o carnífice para um mundo onde encontrará tormento sem descanso. Escolhei o anjo vingador para que seus filhos possam se juntar aos seus ancestrais em paz."

- Minha criança, por que não aceitas entregar-se aos braços de Morrigan? Não mais sentires dor.

- Sou a última do Clã Rylie. Não descansarei até que consiga erguer uma espada e matar todos daquela corja, sem deixar um sequer respirando. Violaram as mulheres, levaram as crianças para serem escravas, e mataram nossos guerreiros que queriam apenas homenagear seus ancestrais.

- Minha querida, não há mais vida em seu corpo. Como fará para aniquilar seus inimigos? – o olhar da menina parecia tão desolado que a mulher se comoveu pegando uma pedra pendente por um cordão feito de finíssimos cipós entrelaçados, entregando-a a garota – Os mortais que atacaram seu povo são como animais gananciosos. Matam mais do que precisam para aplacar sua fome.

A garota sentiu seu corpo queimar como se estivesse na fogueira. A dor parecia três vezes maior que sentir a espada daquele ser repugnante cravar-se em suas entranhas.

"Aquela mulher maldita... ela estava torturando-a mais que um demônio Fomori na busca de mais uma presa."

- Isto que está sentindo é a vida fluindo em seu corpo. O amuleto que te dei é Lia Fail, A Pedra do Destino. Depositei nela toda minha vitalidade. Não só sua vida foi restaurada, como adquiriu a força que desejava para punir seus agressores. Este mundo não precisa mais de Danu.

Como um passe de mágica, a Deusa Mãe sumiu, como se tivesse sido tragada pela terra, deixando a garota no chão, ainda sentindo muitas dores pelo corpo. Mesmo assim, a garota arrastou-se até a espada caída. Conhecia aquela espada, pertencera a seu pai. Ele lutou bravamente para impedir que sua mãe fosse violentada. Aqueles homens... eles fizeram seu pai assistir tudo aquilo até que não mais se satisfaziam com ela, e então matou primeiro sua mão, e depois seu pai. Erguendo-se, a garota não tinha forças para bradar com a espada. Então se ajoelhou suportando seu corpo com o punho da espada que estava fincada no chão.

- Juro nesta noite de Samhain, que meu povo será vingado.

Continua...

Um pouco sobre Mitologia Celta:

Noite de Samhain- hoje conhecida como noite Halloween. Era o final do ano celta. O ano novo começava realmente com o pôr do sol do dia 31 de outubro. O ritual era conhecido como A Noite dos Ancestrais ou Festa dos Mortos.

Lia Fail ou Pedra de Fal era a Pedra do destino.

Fomori demônios que viviam na impenetrável escuridão das profundezas do mar e em lagos e poços negros.

Notas da autora: Gostaria de agradecer a Leo no Nina por me ajudar e me incentivar. Embora eu tenha começado a escrever essa historia original hoje, não estava com inspiração para escrever a sinopse. Então todos os créditos da sinopse são dela. Valeu cunhada

Obrigada a todos por lerem.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quantas luas se passaram desde a ultima vez em que estive aqui?" a jovem de longos cabelos ruivos caminhava entre as arvores agora em menor quantidade que há sete anos atrás. O rio agora não tinha mais aquela cor avermelhada, e o solo voltava a ter aquela tonalidade branca da mais pura neve. Nunca tinha conseguido entender perfeitamente o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Nunca havia acontecido nada daquele tipo. Em um momento estavam todos sorrindo, noutro estavam gritando e chorando. Lembrava-se claramente de ter reunido forças e tentado oferecer um funeral digno aos mais bravos guerreiros celtas. Munia-os com suas armas, depois decepava suas cabeças com a espada que fora de seu pai, e por ultimo esmagava suas cabeças. Pelo menos assim, os melhores guerreiros conseguiria ter sua alma livre para seguir para outro corpo, e assim perpetuar a crença da alma imortal. Infelizmente, não conseguiu terminar o ritual. Percebendo que seu corpo frágil de criança não suportaria tanto desgaste físico, montou uma pilha com os corpos de todos e alteou fogo. O mau cheiro de carne humana sendo queimada adentrava em suas narinas e se alojava em seus pulmões. Para ela, aquilo mais parecia revigorar suas forças com a alma de seus entes queridos juntando suas almas com a dela. A tristeza de perdê-los foi substituída pelo ódio e um forte desejo de vingança. Depois dessa fatídica noite, pôs-se a treinar com muito afinco. Tinha que se vingar dos monstros repensáveis por tudo aquilo, e tentar encontrar algum sobrevivente. Isso se ainda restava algum sobrevivente.

- Vejo que conseguiste alcançar o que tanto almejava.

- Quem é você? - perguntou a jovem guerreira se armando com a espada pronta para atacar aquele que poderia ser um de seus inimigos que sorria da desgraça de seu povo extinto.

- Alguém que esteve observando seu desenvolvimento a distancia. – respondeu o recém-chegado calmamente.

- Isso não é possível. Estive sempre atenta, montei inúmeras armadilhas nas proximidades do vilarejo Rylie. Ninguém poderia chegar tão próximo sem que eu soubesse.

- Eu a observei a uma grande distancia, guerreira do clã Rylie. As estrelas me contavam sobre o fortalecimento de sua alma e de seu corpo.

- Um Druida!! – exclamou entre a felicidade de encontrar um sobrevivente e a desconfiança de que aquilo fosse impossível – Mas como é possível? Todos estavam reunidos para a Noite de Samhain.

- Eu avisei o que aconteceria se persistissem em prosseguir com o festejo. Por ser o mais novo dentre os Druidas, não me deram ouvidos e agora, nada há o que fazer para voltar atrás. Todos estão mortos.

- Tire o capuz, e deixe-me ver seu rosto. – a jovem Rylie aproxima-se tirando o capuz afastando-se ao ver que seu rosto – Você deveria ser apenas uma criança quando tudo aconteceu.

- Sim. Todavia minhas adivinhações sempre foram precisas. Hoje venho mais uma vez alertar sobre os perigos que corre, jovem guerreira. Será encontrada pelo que procura, e quando isso acontecer, perderá aquilo que lhe dá forças para lutar.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Não sei com exatidão. As estrelas me revelaram apenas isso.

- E essa revelação não é forte suficiente para demover-me da idéia de enfrentar meus inimigos e vingar meu povo.

- Você não pode continuar com essa idéia. Tudo o que encontrará é tristeza e desgraça.

- Eu já encontrei ambos há algum tempo atrás. Não é esta pedra que me dá forças, Druida. Mesmo que eu a perca, continuarei de pé, empunhando minha espada contra os inimigos. Volte para sua contemplação dos astros, enquanto faço aquilo que minha segunda vida foi concedida apenas para realizar: matar todos os inimigos e vingar meu povo.

A jovem Rylie afastou-se, levando consigo uma bolsa feita de couro de animais que continham alimentos para uma parte de sua jornada, sua espada, uma faca, um arco e uma aljava cheia de flechas. Deixava para trás um jovem druida com seus pensamentos.

- Ela é uma guerreira orgulhosa, Deusa-Mãe. Contudo, acredito que o poder que lhe foi dado é um fardo muito pesado para alguém tão jovem... Assim como o meu.

O Druida voltou-se para o antigo lugar de observação dos druidas. Era um grande circulo de pedras grandes erguidas para o alto, e bem no meio havia uma espécie de altar feito de pedra com alguns resquícios de sangue dos antigos sacrifícios. "Será que devo sacrificar um animal para tentar ver com mais clareza o que espera a jovem Rylie? Ou deveria também sacrificar um animal não só para saber o que o destino nos reserva, como também pedir proteção para os dias vindouros?" nenhuma resposta foi-lhe dada. Seus pensamentos tentavam ultrapassar as linhas do véu fino da noite de Samhain. E continuava sem resposta. Então decidiu ficar ali por longas horas apenas observando o céu estrelado. Sabia que isso poderia durar muitas e muitas luas até que conseguisse uma resposta. Entretanto, aquela noite parecia que tinha sido abençoada pelos deuses. Estava muito claro o que devia fazer. Agora entendia o motivo de tão incomum tarefa a qual foi dada a ele quando ainda era muito jovem. Pegou o cavalo que servia para sua montaria, e o outro que tinha reservado a algumas noites anterior. A única questão agora era saber se a jovem estaria disposta a receber sua companhia. Não importa. Deveria ir atrás dela, e tentar convencê-la a esquecer aquilo que movia sua alma e seu corpo. Pôs-se a cavalgar no máximo que os animais agüentavam.

"Ouço o trote de cavalos. Seja quem for, arrependerá de cruzar meu caminho". Escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore, escutando atentamente que o trote do animal agora diminuía seu ritmo ao adentrar na floresta fechada. Muniu-se com o arco e a flecha, deixando-a armada. A tensão era grande, mas teria que esperar o momento certo para agir. Estava bem próximo agora. Saiu do seu esconderijo com a arma em punho, pronta pra disparar:

- Espere, Rylie. – mesmo com a parca iluminação vindo da noite estrelada, o Druida reconheceu logo se tratar da jovem com quem estivera a algumas horas atrás.

- Não tem noção do perigo que corre seguindo-me assim? Por pouco estaria estendido no chão sem vida. O que veio fazer aqui?

- Os astros me revelaram minha missão. Devo estar sempre ao seu lado e...

- A guerra não é lugar para um Druida, rapaz. Você pode ter um dom apurado, mas isso não vale nada em um combate.

- Somos os únicos sobreviventes do massacre de nosso povo, jovem guerreira. Devemos trilhar o caminho da busca de mais sobreviventes.

- As estrelas lhe falaram isso?

- Não exatamente desse jeito, mas...

- De qual clã você é?

- Eu... – o druida viu que ela estava com um olhar impaciente – Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe. Todos de nosso povo sabem qual clã pertence. A não ser que você seja um inimigo infiltrado. Sim, esse seria o motivo de tantas mortes. Peça a clemência aos seus deuses, pois não adiantará pedir a mim.

Ela sacava a espada e estava pronta para desferir-lhe o golpe, então ele gritou:

- Minha aldeia foi invadida por intrusos que saquearam e mataram todos. Eu recebi um golpe na cabeça, e fui deixado para trás porque acreditavam que estivesse morto. Na mesma noite meus olhos enxergaram um vulto de uma mulher empunhando uma espada contra mim. Pouco depois fui encontrado pelos druidas que cuidaram de meus ferimentos, e me aceitaram como mais novo membro.

- E eles sabiam dessa suposta "visão"?

- Sei que lhe parece inacreditável, mas eu não contei nada. Eles disseram que eu tinha sido poupado pela Deusa-Mãe para realizar uma missão. Assim como aconteceu com você, a detentora de Lia Fail.

- Somente os druidas e os deuses têm conhecimento da pedra de Fal. Acreditarei em você quanto a não ser um inimigo infiltrado em nosso povo. Mas não fique contente ainda. Nada sei sobre você. Pode ser um traidor do nosso povo. Até que eu tenha certeza de sua índole, deverá ficar ao meu lado.

"Grande Deus-Mãe, espero poder cumprir minha parte no destino dessa jovem guerreira celta. Espero também conseguir trazer um pouco de paz para seu coração tão sofrido."

- Druida, iremos acampar aqui. Já que trouxe duas montarias consigo, não há motivos para apressar o passo noite adentro.

- Muito sábio de sua parte. A propósito, me chamo Vaughan.

- Não perguntei seu nome, Druida.

- Não é aconselhável que me chame sempre por minha colocação, Rylie. Os inimigos mostraram que desejam aniquilar nosso povo.

- Por acaso os astros lhe revelaram isso? Não importa. Na verdade você tem toda a razão. – ela percebeu o leve sorriso de alivio – Pequeno guerreiro. Um nome meio incomum para um druida não?

- Não me lembrava do meu nome nem o da minha família, e como fui o único sobrevivente da matança do meu povoado, os druidas quem me acolheram puseram este nome em mim. Como pode ver, não tenho nada a esconder.

- Ainda é muito cedo para tomar minhas próprias conclusões quanto a você, Druida.

Continua...


End file.
